The present invention relates generally to computers and, more particularly, to a door assembly covering an access opening to computer I/O ports and the like.
As computers have become more and more powerful the number of peripheral devices which may be connected to computers has steadily grown. It is not uncommon for modern computers to have ten or more ports of various types such as USB connectors, fire wire connectors, serial connectors, parallel connectors, modem ports, network ports, microphone ports, audio in/out ports, video in/out ports, etc. (referred to herein generally as xe2x80x9cI/O portsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9celectrical connector portsxe2x80x9d). Whereas in the past most electrical connection ports were located at the back of the computer, today many computers have at least some electrical connector ports provided at a front portion thereof. Connector ports located at the back portion of the computer are typically not covered in any way since the computer user and most others in the environment of the computer will not be viewing the rear face of the computer. However, with electrical connector ports provided at a front portion of a computer it is generally desirable to provide some sort of connector port cover, as a matter of general aesthetics. One possibility for such a cover is a pivotal door which swings open to expose the electrical connector ports and closes to cover the ports when they are not in use. The problem with pivotal doors is that when pivoted outwardly they project outwardly from the front of the computer and are easily bumped and broken or dislodged. When they pivot inwardly they require a great deal of clearance space. Also, they are hard to get hold of to pull shut. Another possibility is a slide door mounted at either the front or back surface of the computer casing which may slide upwardly or to the slide to expose an opening in the computer casing through which the electrical connector ports are accessible. The problem with such a sliding door is that when mounted on the outside of the casing it produces an aesthetically unpleasing appearance and when mounted on the inside of the casing it exposes a recess in the casing, when it is in the closed position, which is also aesthetically unappealing and which is likely to collect dust, etc.
From applicants"" observations, it would be generally desirable to provide a computer door assembly which is positionable in flush relationship with the exterior surface of the computer casing when closed and which is openable without having a portion thereof projecting outwardly from the computer or projecting inwardly a large distance.
The present invention is directed to a computer having a door assembly in its outer casing which may be translationally displaced to a position just behind the inner surface of the casing and then moved in a direction parallel to the surface of the casing to expose at least one electrical connector positioned below the door.
Thus, the invention may comprise a computer having at least one electrical connection port, an exterior casing overlying the port and having a panel opening in axial alignment with the port, a door member displaceable mounted on the computer member, the door member having a plurality of translationally displaced operating positions comprising a first operating position with the door positioned in the opening with an exterior surface thereof flush with a circumscribing surface of the exterior panel; a second operating position with the door axially aligned with and inwardly displaced from the opening and a third operating position with the door axially offset from the opening.
The invention may also comprise of a computer door assembly comprising of a door member having a front surface and a rear surface and a plurality of rearwardly extending door projections, a slider member having a front surface and a rear surface; a plurality of openings extending between the front and rear surfaces; a plurality of rearwardly extending slider projections; the plurality of rearwardly extending door projections extending through corresponding ones of the plurality of openings in the slider member; a coil spring mounted about one of the plurality of door projections and captured between the rear surface of the door member and the front surface of the slide member; a leaf spring having a first end attached to a first one of the rearwardly extending door projections and having a second end attached to one of the plurality of rearwardly extending slider projections and having an intermediate portion resiliently deflectablely engagable by a second one of the rearwardly extending door projections during rearward displacement of the door member relative the slider member; a guide member having a plurality of guide surfaces thereon adapted to guidingly engage at least one of the plurality of rearwardly extending slider projections; the door member being displaceable relative the slider member between a first axial position and a second axial position; the slider member being displaceable relative the guide member in a plane extending transversely of the axial direction.
The invention may also comprise of a method of opening a computer door comprising of (a) pushing the door axially against an abutment surface; and (b) sliding the door in a direction perpendicular to the axial displacement.